Counting the Days
by scared of darkness
Summary: Axel thinks the new recruit is cute. And even though he knows he shouldn't, Axel just can't help himself when he's around the blond. Follows 358Days/2 timeline. Spoilers. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I am newbie writer! Yay! Thank you in advance for taking the time to read my story. If you can, please give any tips and feedback. It would be most appreciated. _

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respected owners. _**

**_Counting the Days_**

Walking through the halls of Castle that Never Was, Axel was dreading to know what the Superior could possibly want with him. He just returned from a grueling mission in Halloween Town and all he wanted was some rest. When was the last time he was given a break? They've been throwing orders at him left and right for past couple of weeks and really Axel was getting sick of it.

_This had better be good. _Black boots clunked against the white floors of the Castle as he walked towards his room. It was eerily quiet in the Castle. But that was nothing unusual. Most members of the Organization kept to themselves. No one was loud and rowdy, just plain and simple as a Nobody should be. Nobodies do not have a heart to feel, but that doesn't mean they can't remember and act on those feelings. The redhead insisted on acting, it was the only way to keep him sane in this Organization. Axel particularly didn't care for the quiet and boring nature of the castle, but it couldn't be helped, this is where he lived.

Once he arrived at his living quarters, he opened the door and walked inside. The rooms that was provided to him wasn't much, just a simple desk and chair, dresser, and a bed with a headboard with the Nobody emblem engraved. Of course the room was stark white right down to the sheets, as was the rest of the castle. Axel once wondered if the reason the Castle was so bright was because they lived and breathed darkness.

Axel walked to his dresser to pull out a pair of new gloves. His current pair was worn and ratty, and one had big rip from one of his chakrams on the last mission.

_Heh. I'm so taking my sweet time. Boss might not like it if I keep him waiting. Eh. I guess I better hurry._

He quickly took off his ripped gloves, and put on a new pair, wiggling his fingers a bit to loosen the leathery gloves. The redhead raised his arm out in front and called forth a dark portal.

Axel stood staring at the swirl of darkness for a bit before taking a step forward. He really wanted to know what the Superior wanted and why it couldn't wait until he was fully rested. Sighing, Axel stepped fully into the portal, it suddenly closing in after he was through.

Xemnas sat in The Round Room, staring down at the small boy standing in the center platform. He was waiting patiently for his subordinate to arrive, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the boy below. His hair was a beautiful golden yellow, just like how _his _used to be. This boy reminded him so much of _him_, that it was terrifying. It was as though he was an exact replica of _him_. Xemnas was actually ecstatic to have the boy joining his Organization. Yes, the main reason was because of the Keyblade, but also because the boy reminded him of old times. Of times when was a _somebody. _Of times when was in lo-

_No... I must focus on the goal. Kingdom Hearts. Also, finding the Chamber of Waking._

A black cloud of darkness suddenly appeared on one of the twelve unoccupied seats surrounding the room, announcing Axel's arrival. Xemnas quickly put those thoughts in the back of his mind and turned to look at the redhead.

"You called for me Boss?" Axel said.

Xemnas turned to look back down at the boy below. He was staring down at his feet, his bright blue eyes hidden from view. Oh how Xemnas just wanted the boy to look at up, let Xemnas see those bright blue eye once more. How he loved those eyes. The silver haired man closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then continued to stare at the boy below.

"This is your new mission. This boy is now a part of Organization XIII and I want you to be his guide. Teach him the rules, show him his quarters, and then bring him back here tomorrow for his inductee ceremony."

Axel turned emerald eyes down at the figure below. He didn't realize he was there when he first arrived. The young boy suddenly looked up at Xemnas then slowly turned his head towards Axel. Wide eyes, blue as the ocean stared up at Axel, giving the look of innocence.

_Heh. He's just a kid. _"So you want me to babysit huh?" Axel smirked as the boy's eyes suddenly gave him a look of annoyance.

"Roxas." The boy 'Roxas' turned blue eyes to look at the superior.

"I have high expectations of you. Axel," Xemnas turned steely gold eyes to his subordinate, "Those are your orders. You two are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Axel then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of darkness, and then reappeared on the platform below beside the kid. Axel looked down at the boy. Getting a closer look of the boy, Axel could say the boy was kind of cute. Roxas was almost a foot shorter than Axel, but looked much older than what he appeared to be. Axel assumed that kid had to be around 16 or 17, just a couple years younger than him. Axel was lost studying the cuteness of the new kid until he finally spoke.

"Umm... Can we leave?" The boy spoke so softly Axel barely heard him. Axel shook head to clear his thoughts, coming out of his daze. Looking down, Axel reached a hand at the back of his head and scratched at his scalp. A habit that he's always had, and then looked a back at the boy. "Yeah. Might as well get started huh? Follow me."

Opening a path to darkness behind them, Axel proceeds to turn walk through the portal. Roxas looked at strange portal of blacks and blues skeptically. He didn't particularly like this way of travel so far, but this was the only way to enter and exit this room. So he had no choice but to step forward and follow behind Axel.

Upon arriving in the Grey room, Axel stood to wait until Roxas was fully out of the portal to close it. Axel had to hold back a snicker; the boy looked absolutely freaked out. Axel mildly wondered if it was because of portal of darkness or being around the superior. Xemnas definitely freaked him out when Axel first met him, but then again, some of characters here in the Organization freaked him out. So that is to be expected.

The blond took a look around the room with curious eyes. It appeared to a large lounge area, half of the room with large ceiling windows overlooking the city below. A pair of loveseats, the only furniture, placed on each end of the room. Wide open space in the middle. There was no one but the two of them in the room, and Roxas wondered if anyone really lounges around in here.

Axel startled the boy out of his thoughts, "So, we here are. Let's get started shall we?" Standing with arms crossed, Axel seemed bored.

"Oh. By the way," uncrossing his arms to put one hand on his hips, Axel remembered he never properly introduced himself.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"…" The boy stared at him as though he grew another head.

"Boy, you don't talk much do you?"

"…"

"Sheesh it's as though I'm talking to a brick wall," Axel muttered under his breath. He just wanted to get this over with so he can go back to his room and take a good night's sleep.

"Alright. Well, this room is the Grey room. Here is where you will be assigned your missions. Every morning, report here to a guy named Saix, to get your mission. Got it?"

"…"

Sighing, Axel thought that it was going to be a long night. The boy wouldn't respond to him at all. Axel wondered why the boy spoke up while in the Round room but not here with him, while they were alone. Maybe Xemnas really did freak the poor boy out. Suddenly, Axel got an idea. He looked at the boy with mischievous and tired eyes.

"Heh. How about we go to some place nice after this, you'd liked to get out of the stale, boring castle for a while wouldn't you?"

The blond just stared at him with blank, emotionless eyes. It seemed as if he was listening but totally out of it. "Well, I'm going to assume that you don't mind. So let's hurry and get to your room and we can leave from there." Axel stared at the boy for minute to see if he would respond. When Roxas made no move, Axel turned to walk out of the room. He would glance over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that kid was following him.

Axel didn't know what to think of Roxas. He was clearly out of it, as though he was a zombie or something. But besides all that, Axel couldn't help but find the boy attractive. He was so young and innocent; Axel couldn't help but be attracted to him. These thoughts of this boy couldn't be anything but just that. He was already somewhat committed to someone else and if his lover found out, all hell would break loose. But still, just a look couldn't hurt. Axel casually glanced over his shoulder at the boy, who was following aimlessly, holding his head down. Axel turned back and thought that Roxas was probably just was nervous or something. He was in a new environment, surrounded by new people. It must be really weird for him. At least he and Saix enrolled at the same time, so he had some comfort. _Well, maybe our trip outside the castle will make him feel better. _

Arriving at the dorms, they walked down the long hall; each door had a roman numeral engraved on the door, starting from II to XIII. As they pasted each door, Roxas wondered where No. I lived. He didn't have to think too long though. Axel explained it to him.

"This is the dormitory for all the Organization members but the Superior. He has his own wing on the other side of the castle. The numbers on the doors represents the Organization member that lives there. By the way, I'm No. VIII."

Roxas looked at Axel, then to the doors they've just pasted, VI and VII.

"So what number am I?" Roxas whispered so softly he was sure Axel didn't here.

"Ah. So you do speak. Heh... The superior didn't tell you?

You're No. XIII!"

Gasping softly, Roxas looked at Axel with wide eyes. He didn't know he was that far down. So that meant that there were thirteen members in the organization. Each member had a number, so far he knew he was No. XIII, Axel was… Axel was No. VIII, and that meant that the superior (Whatever his name was, Roxas couldn't remember.) had to be No. I since that was the only number not on this hall. Roxas mildly wondered if they always had thirteen Organization members or if his room was recently made. Roxas was unsure.

Finally reaching door No. XIII, Axel stopped to look at Roxas "Aahh. No. XIII. Welcome to your new abode." Axel opened the door, holding the door open to let Roxas walk in. Roxas took a look at his new home, noting the large window by the bed. Walking around to look at his small room, he came to stand by the bed, noting the strange symbol atop the headboard. Sitting down on the bed, Roxas was surprised to notice that the bed was actually soft and not hard as it looked.

Axel stood by the door, with a smirk on his face, letting Roxas explore his new room. It was nothing new. Axel failed to mention that the size of the rooms were smaller for newer members compared to older members. Axel's room wasn't really all that spacious but at least it was way bigger than Roxas'. The kids' room seemed to be a box, just big enough for the small bed and desk.

After a few minutes Axel was getting bored and he really wanted to skip and go to his special place, show the kid a good time, come back home, cuddle with his lover, then fall into a dreamless sleep. Nobodies didn't dream. In order to dream, that required feelings. Axel remembers long ago, when he once dreamed, some good, some bad, and what he wouldn't give to have a sleep full of dreams. Well, the upside of dreamless sleep was that he never had nightmares that gave him sleepless nights. Aahh yes. Peaceful nights.

"Nice huh? It isn't much but at least they provide you with everything you need. There is a communal bath at the end of the hall, and your clothes and whatever else you may need is given to you. Just ask if you need something, ok?" Roxas gave a weak nod while still glancing around the room, getting used to the idea that this is _his_ room.

"Alright, let's get going to that special place. I wanna get outta here for a while." The blond slowly looked back at Axel with curious eyes. What special place were they going to?

"Heh." Axel smirked as he held out his hand to make a portal in the hallway, looking back at Roxas as it appeared. "Alright, let's go." Axel waited until Roxas stood to turn and walk into the portal, Roxas following close behind.

They arrived in a town Axel had called Twilight town. Roxas thought the small quaint town was weird. Totally unlike the place they just left. When they arrived at large building that seemed to be a clock tower slash train station, Roxas thought that was weird too. But the part that was really out of the norm for Roxas was sitting on the top of said Clock tower slash train station eating something Axel called 'Sea Salt ice cream'. Weird.

Taking a bite out of his own treat, Axel stared off into the sunset, admiring the view. He came to this spot as often as he could. It was the perfect place to unwind after an exhausting mission or just to get away from the scripted life of the organization. Closing his eyes as a soft breeze blew, ruffling his spikes, cool air hitting pale skin, Axel let out a soft sigh of content. He loved being up here. Nothing else made him feel more human than being here, high on the clock tower, eating his favorite ice cream. The redhead turned to look at Roxas to see if the blond was at least enjoying his self.

Apparently not. Roxas was looking his ice cream, studying it as if he didn't know what it was, and the kid was fidgety! Every few seconds he would check to make sure that he wasn't too far off on the ledge of the clock tower then scoot back more on the ledge. It wasn't as if the kid would magically move forward without force. Maybe if he would just be still, he wouldn't have to worry about falling off. Axel was really bout to call it day and head back because it's obvious that the kid was freaking out yet again. _Sheesh, what's with this kid?_ Sighing, Axel finished off his ice cream looking at his stick to see if he was a WINNER! (Unfortunately, he wasn't), then stood up on the ledge of the tower, "Hey Roxas".

Roxas turned to look at Axel; it was even more so obvious that the blond was uncomfortable. His face was scrunched, lips in a pout. Axel couldn't help but think yet again that the kid was cute.

"Hey, let's head back."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading. Here is chapter 2!_

Eight Days.

It's been eight days since Roxas joined the Organization and from what Axel can tell, he's doing much, _much_ better than his first day here. Or at least, so he has been told. He hasn't really seen much of the boy since his inductee ceremony. And from then on out, Axel has been assigned missions that usually take up his whole day. Axel really wishes they would give him a day off. Just so he can do his favorite pastime: Sleep.

Walking into the Grey room, Axel notices the usual members lounging around. Zexion is lounging on one of the love seats on one side of the room, reading a book of some kind. Saix is standing in the middle of the room trying to look important (Axel knows that's just an act), with the new girl beside him. _What was her name again?_ He notices that she still has her hood on, and that she is pretty short compared to the man standing next to her._ Oh right. Xion._ Axel headed towards the side of the room unoccupied by anyone and proceeds to lean against the wall, crossing his arms, head held down. He stands there waiting on Saix to come to him. It never fails. Saix always came to him, never the other way around. And as expected the Blue haired man makes his way over to Axel.

"Axel."

Axel glances up briefly to look at Saix before returning to his original position. "Saix. It's been a while."

"Of course. I have kept you busy enough."

Axel already knew where this conversation was heading. Sure, Saix kept him busy with the missions he has been issued, but that meant he had less time on his hands (and no day off unfortunately). This also meant that he hasn't been spending any quality time with Saix, and he may be kind of ticked off because of that.

"Maybe I have kept you too busy. You obviously look tired."

_Yep. He misses me._ Axel looks back at the blue haired man."No, no. I'm fine" Axel replied, smirking. "What? You must miss me. Is that it?"

Saix scoffs. Obviously in denial Axel thinks. "You must be extremely exhausted. I'll be sure to give you a mission that will require less of your energy."

Axel's smirk grows even more because he is positive Saix is in denial. He kicks off the wall, leaning in closer to Saix and whispers, "I'll be sure pay a visit tonight. You would like that. Yeah?" He leans even closer, running a hand through blue silk, and placing a barest of a kiss on his cheek. Letting go, he leans back, smirk in place, looking at Saix for his answer. Of course, as expected the blue raven doesn't respond. But there is a barest blush staining his cheeks, barely noticeable on his pale skin.

_Oh yeah. He misses me._

Hearing footsteps echoing throughout, they turn to see someone walking into the room. A short boy with Blond spiky hair and deep blue eyes scans the room. Saix leaves to head towards the boy leaving Axel to his thoughts.

"Roxas." Looking at the blue haired man, Roxas stands there trying to figure out the man's name.

"You will start your work today. I will issue your missions, which the Organization expects you carry out successfully."

Roxas finally comes up with a name, Saix.

"Your first few missions will be pretty simple, just learning exercises for you to understand how conduct each mission. Axel will escort you on your first mission." He turns to look at the redhead. "Isn't that right?"

Sighing, Axel moves away from the wall and head towards the couple. "Oh boy. I guess I'm really the babysitter huh."

Saix gives him a look that clearly says you better do this or else. "Surely you don't mind Axel? It'll give you more free time." Saix turns his eyes back on the blond. "Listen well. The Organization has high expectations of you. Leave when you are ready." The blue hair man walks away from the duo, standing in front of the large bay windows, looking at the heart shaped moon.

Axel gives a small laugh, looking at the boy. "Well, you heard him. It's just you and me today."

"…"

"Sheesh. Are you still in Zombie mode? Quit acting like that and let's get down to business." Axel rolls his eyes and starts to move towards Saix. The kid is cute, yeah, but the whole eerie silent, zombie like state is getting kind of old and a major turn off for Axel. Ah well. At least this will be an easy mission to get through. And not far from home too! Maybe they can hangout at his special place again.

He sees the new girl near Saix and totally forgets her name yet again. It was just on the tip of his tongue! Axel doesn't know why he keeps forgetting the girl's name. Maybe it was because they just presented her to the Organization just yesterday. That means two new kids in less than two weeks. Ah well, He knows she is important somehow but at the moment he doesn't really care. The blond comes to stand beside him and he is also staring at the new girl. Maybe he remembers her name.

"Ah, have you met the new girl? Don't you worry about her; she'll be fine." He pauses for a bit. "By the way, do you remember her name?" He looks down at the boy for an answer.

"It's Xion." Saix hastily answers for him. Axel looks back at the lunar diviner, who still was facing the window. He didn't know the guy was listening. _ Xion. Memorize that Axel._

"…Xion" Roxas repeated softly.

Axel gives a surprised look. "Ah so you do speak? Well, How about my name?"

The blond answers without looking at him, "It's Axel."

"And our boss's name?"

"Xemnas."

Well at least the kid is speaking back to him finally, Axel thinks. He didn't know if he could work with the blond all day if he was going to be a stiff zombie.

"Well let's get this show on the road. See you later Saix." Axel gives the blue raven a small grin and opens a dark portal beside him. He steps through, and with one more glance at the raven, disappears in the darkness, with Roxas tailing behind him.

Twilight is a little town close to the world that never was, with very few heartless running around. It's the perfect place to teach the newbie the rules of the games. It's also why it is Axel's favorite world to escape to after a long grueling mission. As they arrive in the underground tunnel of the town, the duo steps out the portal, it closing behind them. Roxas takes a look at his surroundings, noting the many gates and pathways it seems to have. Roxas hopes he doesn't get lost.

Taking a look around as well, Axel decides that this is the perfect place to teach. Some of the gates are closed, and some path ways are blocked off, making it easy to navigate through. "Alright! Let's get started." He turns to look back at the blond.

"First things first. What we do on missions. Missions are… um."

Axel looks up thoughtfully. "The point of mission is… uhh."

Roxas holds his head down. "I don't understand."

Scratching the back of his head, Axel gives Roxas a sheepish look. "Well of course. Let me give you a demonstration that will explain what we do on missions." Since he can't really explain what a mission is, it will be easier to show him.

Axel calls forth his weapons, which appear blazing in his hands. The action surprises Roxas, and he looks on in amazement. Axel smirks at him, thinking that the blond is cute no matter what expression is on his face. Axel hopes to see a range of expressions, especially an expression of pleas---

"What are those?" Roxas speaks so softly, but it was loud enough to break through Axel's thoughts.

"These are my Chakrams. Cool huh? Your weapon is the key blade. Go ahead and call it out and we'll get started on the basics."

Roxas looks down at his hands wondering how to call forth his so called 'Key Blade'. He holds one of his hands at his side, thinking hard, and suddenly something appears in his hands. So that's called a key blade. Huh.

Axel spends the day teaching him the basics: jumping, climbing, and navigating through areas, where not to go, what to do once they complete the objective. Roxas understood for the most part. But it seemed as though the kid was a blank slate. He really didn't know how to do any of the things he taught him and asked the dumbest (but cute) questions. Like when they finally found the chest, as it was their mission objective.

"Is this the chest?"

"Yep. Well done Roxas." After a few minutes just standing there staring at the chest, Axel looked at the boy who was still staring at the chest.

"Um. What are you waiting for?"

"We found the chest. That was our objective right? So aren't we done? Shouldn't we head back?"

Axel scratches the back of his head. "Umm. You know, there's this thing about chests. They have things inside of them."

The blond gives a confused look. "So that means I should open it?"

Axel gives the boy a blank look. "Yes, that's generally what we do." Sheesh, he couldn't believe this boy was really this clueless.

Roxas hits the chest and it opens revealing a potion inside. They take the potion and head back to where they started. Axel then tells Roxas about RTC (return to castle) and show him how to open his own portal. Of course he isn't ready for that apparently, and makes one for him. Roxas started head towards the pool of darkness, but Axel remembers something and suddenly stops him.

"Hey! Not yet. Let's end this mission the right way." Giving a small devious smirk he says, "Come with me."

They ended up on top of the same clock tower. Roxas barely remembers being here but Axel says he was here a week ago. Holding two ice cream Popsicle in his hand, the redhead breaks them apart and hands one to Roxas.

"Here you go. The icing on the cake."

Roxas takes the treat and hesitantly takes a bite. Once he decides it's edible and pretty good, he takes another.

"Hey! Did you forget the name of the ice cream too?"

Roxas looks down at his feet dangling off the edge of the tower. "Umm…" Roxas gives a small shake of his head.

"Sheesh. Get it memorized already. It's Sea Salt ice cream." Axel looks off into the horizon. The sunset is really pretty in this town. Vibrant hues of oranges, reds, and blues paint the sky. A gentle breeze blows through, softly ruffling red and blond spikes. "So, how is it?"

"It's salty… yet sweet," The blond gives a soft reply and takes another bite of his treat.

"Well good. You barely ate your share the last time."

Roxas turns to look at him; he really doesn't remember the last time they met and tells Axel so.

"Well that doesn't really matter. Today starts your new life officially. Since you know, you are officially part of the Org and started your missions. Axel turns to look at the boy and finds deep blue eyes staring back. "So Roxas, are you enjoying yourself?" Axel is surprised how softly his words came out. It's as if the boy's gaze has him under a trance. The blond nods once. "This place, it's somewhere to relax, after missions," the redhead says. Axel can't look away. He must be really in a trance because all thoughts are about Roxas at the moment. Axel can't help but think but how attracted he is to this young boy. This young boy, who had just joined the Organization. The wind blows softly, and Axel reaches a hand out, ruffling the blond spikes. Full lips, form a small pout and Roxas gives a small glare. Axel grins at the boy, thinking how adorable he is. But he has to put those thoughts behind him. He has another waiting for him back at the castle. That someone has been with him for as long as he can remember. Someone who Axel will do anything for, someone he remembers loving once upon a time when he had a heart. It would do no good to try and get involved with the boy. He would risk too much. So Axel shakes his head to clear his mind of his thoughts then turn to look at the setting sun.

Roxas continues looking at the redhead, and thinks about his new life. Maybe this guy will help him out a lot on the many things he still has to learn. Today's mission was fun, but Axel was right. This is the icing on the cake. Roxas wondered if Axel comes here after every mission. And does he always come by himself? Roxas didn't know. But what he did know is that this ice cream is really good, and the view is breathtaking. He wouldn't mind coming here again.

Once they finish their ice cream treats, Axel decides it's about time to go. He does have someone to see after all.

Heavy boots can be heard clanking down the dormitory hall, two pairs of feet heading towards the end of the corridor. Axel scratches the back of his head as they pass his room, and briefly glances at the door across from his, No. VII. Sighing he scratches his head again. He should really pay Saix a visit but, Axel had a really good time with the kid today. He even opened up and spoke to him! He can't help but want to spend a little more time with the boy. So he can, you know, get to know him a little better.

They reach the key blade bearer's room and come to a stop outside of the door. The boy seems hesitant for some reason. Axel wished he knew what exactly was going on in the kid's head.

The boy looks up with confused eyes, as if he is unsure of what he wants to say. Axel decides to help him out.

"Well kid, it was fun. Gotta do it again sometime." He ruffles short blond spikes, making him pout a little. Axel loves that look on him.

"Thank you Axel," Roxas said quietly.

Axel grins down at the blond. "No problem. See you later, Roxas."

With that Axel turns around and head back towards him room. He hears Roxas's door open and close so he knows the boy is now in his room. But just as he reaches his door, he hears another open, and he is praying and hoping it isn't the one across from him.

"Back from your mission?"

Thankfully, the voice doesn't belong to the person he was expecting. Axel turns to regard the Organization member also one of his so called friends.

"Hey Dem. Yeah, just finished."

Demyx gives a sloppy grin. He doesn't have his black coat or any part of his uniform. Just sweats and a tee, he must have been lounging around. "I heard Saix say that we all will be taking turns teaching him the basics. I hope he doesn't assign me to teach."

"Demyx. You never want to be assigned anything."

"You got that right." The dirty blond gives a small laugh. The musician was so lazy.

"Hey! Are you doing anything? Let me show you my new attack I just mastered! It's so cool!"

Axel scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet. He really didn't want to be bothered with anyone. He just wanted to relax and reminisce on his day with Roxas. As soon as he thought that he immediately thought that at a time like this he should feel guilty, knowing he should go see the one who is still waiting on him, and probably listening to this conversation in his room. If he is in there that is.

Axel turns his gaze back at Demyx with an apologetic look. "Sorry Dem. I've got places to be. People to see. You know how that goes."

Demyx gives a knowing look. "Oh I see. I guess some other time then?" He starts walking down the corridor, without waiting for a response. Axel wonders where he is headed.

"Yeah. Some other time" Axel responds, even though the sitar player is long gone.

The redhead quickly opens the door to his room and steps inside. He figures, that if he is going to see his lover he should clean up a bit before he does. Even though they really didn't do much on their mission, Axel still felt dirty. He takes a quick shower, throws on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, the only clothing they were allowed to wear when not on duty, and heads out the door. It's really convenient that Saix's room is right across from his, easy to sneak in, easy to sneak out. If he wanted to sneak to Roxas's room, it much harder to sneak, but he's quiet, he can do it. Not that he would want to sneak to Roxas's room. He had Saix's room to sneak to. Yeah. No point in that thought at all. Right?

Axel shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He had to stop thinking about the new kid. He lifts his hand and knocks quietly on Saix's door. After a few moments and no answer, he assumes he was still working. The redhead sighs and scratches the back of his head. Well at least he tried. But the door suddenly opens silently, and Axel steps into the room, shutting it behind him.

**To Be continued... **


End file.
